<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine with my Crush by miraculouslazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668087">Quarantine with my Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslazy/pseuds/miraculouslazy'>miraculouslazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Coronavirus, F/M, Hints of Sin, adrien almost burns down the house, adrien questions his life, just a friend, quaratine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslazy/pseuds/miraculouslazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's parents and Adrien's father are out of the country when a global pandemic strikes. With nowhere else to go, Marinette and Adrien decide to quarantine together. Nothing can go wrong when spending weeks, or even months alone with your crush, right?...<br/>*SLOW UPDATES  (working on other books atm)*</p><p>[hints of sin, mostly fluff]<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Miraculous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>At School</b>
</p><p>Alya: This whole pandemic thing is crazyyy. First China, the Japan and Italy, now every country is shutting down and we're forced to stay home. Damn</p><p>Meanwhile,  Adrien was on the phone with Natalie.</p><p>Natalie: Unfortunately, your father is stuck quarantining in Italy. Because of this, he has lost some money and had to temporarily let go of the house staff, including me.</p><p>Adrien: What are you saying?</p><p>Natalie: I'm sorry Adrien, you will have to find some place else to stay in the meantime. You are always welcome in my home if you need. Otherwise, you may stay with a friend. Goodbye.</p><p>Adrien walks back over to his friends.</p><p>Adrien: So, I'm stuck without my dad or a house for all of quarantine.</p><p>The same thing had happened to Marinette. Her parents were visiting China when they got stuck in quarantine there.</p><p>Marinette: I'm stuck without my parents, but I have the house and the bakery still.</p><p>Alya: Hey, what if you two move in together? You guys could quarantine together in Marinette's house.</p><p>Adrien: I mean, if you're ok with that Marinette, I think it's a good idea.</p><p>Nino: So do I</p><p>Alya grinned. She was about to get her best friend to live with her crush!!</p><p>Mari: I- I- uh- yeah.. we should- um- yeah I think its a um- good idea!</p><p>Adrien: So after school can I grab my stuff and come over?</p><p>Mari: uh- um- yeah!</p><p>Adrien: Great! Thank you so much Marinette! This will be fun</p><p>Marinette was stunned. She. was. going. to. live. with. her. crush.</p><p>Alya: You ok girl??</p><p>Mari: I-um uh- gah! I need to take down my pictures, change my computer wallpaper, take down his schedule, change my phone's wallpaper, SO MUCH TO DO!</p><p>Marinette ran home to prepare for this. But she was NOT prepared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Towel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Marinette and Tikki took down all the Adrien posters and his schedule.</p><p>Marinette: OMIGOD I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I. AM. LIVING. WITH. ADRIEN. AGRESTE. <br/>Tikki: You'll be fine. You still have an hour until he's coming. <br/>Marinette: I guess. I still have to close down the bakery and get the house ready.</p><p><b>Adrien's house</b><br/>Adrien: Ok Plagg I think I have everything packed and ready. I told Marinette I'd be there at 5:30 but it's 4:30 and I'm ready. Is there anything else I need? <br/>Plagg: Cheese<br/>Adrien: She lives in a bakery, she probably has your precious camembert. <br/>Plagg: Gimmie camembert before we leave. <br/>Adrien: Fine, you might as well eat some because we won't be back for a while. <br/>Plagg: YES<br/>Adrien: Ok I'm ready<br/>Plagg: When are we going to see your girlfriend? <br/>Adrien: Plagg, she's just a friend. <br/>Plagg: mmhm<br/>Adrien: *eyeroll* ok I'm gonna text her.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>At Marinette's House</b><br/>Adrien: Hey Mari<br/>Mari: *OMGOMGOMG DID HE JUST CALL ME MARI AAAAAA &lt;internally screaming&gt;* H-Hey Adrien. L-lemme help you t-ta-take your stuff upstairs. <br/>Adrien: I got it<br/>Marinette: It's- it's fine, let me take this one<br/>Adrien: Okk.... *wow she is barely stuttering*<br/>Marinette: Let's put them in m-my room for now until we figure out where we're st-staying. We have the whole apartment to ourselves. <br/>Adrien: Do you still have to close up the bakery? <br/>Mari: Yeah, I need to put everything away and maybe give away the leftovers. <br/>Adrien: Want some help? <br/>Mari: P-please, it's a lot of work. <br/>Adrien: Well let's do it.</p><p><b>In Bakery</b><br/>Mari: Ok I put away all the ingredients already so I just have to clean the kitchen and figure out what to do with these leftovers. <br/>Adrien: CAN WE KEEP THE CROISSANTS????!!<br/>Mari: Um s-sure<br/>Adrien: Sorry i just really like croissants and rarely get to eat them <br/>Mari: Well you can have the rest, and maybe i can teach you how to make them. <br/>Adrien: CAN YOU DO THAT OMYGOD<br/>Mari: I mean yeah, if you want<br/>Adrien: YES<br/>Mari: Haha ok but let's figure out the rest of the leftovers. <br/>Adrien: What if you give them away outside?<br/>Mari: That could work. People probably need food right now and we have some. <br/>Adrien: What about the park? We could give it there. <br/>Mari: Sure, let's pack it up and go.</p><p>
  <b>Back home (sorry I'm too lazy to write the park scene)</b>
</p><p>Adrien: Ok let's figure out the living situation. <br/>Mari: Well we have the whole apartment, including my parents' room and my room. So if you want, you can sleep in my parents' room and I can sleep in mine. *wow I'm not stuttering*<br/>Adrien: Sure, sounds good<br/>Mari: D-do we have school? <br/>Adrien: Well it's Wednesday so we have 2 more days until school is cancelled. <br/>Mari: Ok so we should go to sleep early today. Do you n-need pack to unhelp? I MEAN- do you need h-help to unpack. <br/>Adrien: Haha, that would be nice. Thanks. <br/>Mari: You can unpack here in my room. My parents' space has no room- I mean my parents' room has no space<br/>Adrien: Got it. *shes stuttering a lot less*<br/>Mari: I'm gonna get ready for bed. It's already like 9:30. <br/>Adrien: I probably should too. There's one bathroom so you should go first. <br/>Mari: Ok, I'll be fast.</p><p>Adrien: Mari's in the shower. She's naked with the waTeR going dowN her boDy— ADRIEN OMG STOP THESE SINNING THOUGHTS <br/>Plagg; You're not supposed to think about a "just a friend" like that<br/>Adrien: She is JUST A FRIEND. It's just... hormones..?<br/>Plagg: mhm. ok get me cheese while you're waiting. <br/>Adrien: Ugh fine. <br/>*Adrien gets the cheese and comes back upstairs*<br/>Marinette got out of the shower but didn't have a towel: o shit I don't have a towel. i'd usually ask Tikki but she can't be seen right now so i guess I'm asking Adrien... Adrien? <br/>Adrien: yeah? <br/>Mari: Um so i forgot a towel, can you get me one please? <br/>Adrien: Sure, where are they? <br/>Mari: In the closet across the hallway. <br/>Adrien: Ok I have it. <br/>Marinette opens the door slightly but Adrien, with his hOrmOnes, looks at the mirror with the little bit he can see.  <br/>Adrien: *Damn she hot— NO! BAD ADRIEN. SHUT UP*<br/>Mari: *closes door* thanks for the towel!<br/>Adrien: *blushing* um no pr- prob-lem <br/>Mari gets ready and puts on her chat noir pajamas. It was a silky black and green shirt with matching shorts.<br/>Mari: Ok I'm ready! You can go. <br/>Adrien looks at her and starts blushing. She's wearing pajamas designed after him. He goes into the bathroom and it's already steamy. <br/>Adrien: Oh I forgot a towel<br/>Mari: Um the rest of the towels are dirty so you can use mine if you want. I'll wash them right now so they're ready tomorrow. Is that ok? <br/>Adrien: Oh- uh- yeah of course haha <br/>Mari: ok i'll get started on it right now. <br/>Adrien showers and gets out. <br/>*Omg marinette was naked on this towel that my body is on now— ADRIEN STOP SINNING*<br/>He dries off and comes out in a white shirt and black pants <br/>Marinette saw him and her face turned redder than tomato boi's hair<br/>Mari: Umm I'm really tired so i think i should go to sleep. <br/>Adrien: Same, goodnight<br/>Mari: Goodnight</p><p><b>In their rooms</b><br/>Mari: AAAAA I still can't believe I'm living with Adrien<br/>Tikki: Don't forget to WAKE UP TOMORROW! You still have school<br/>Mari: Ughh ok let me set my alarm.</p><p>Adrien: Marinette is such a good friend for letting me stay with her. <br/>Plagg: Just a friend huh? <br/>Adrien: I only have feelings for m'lady. Marinette is just a really good friend. <br/>Plagg: Are you sure? It didn't seem like that when you gave her that towel...<br/>Adrien: This conversation is over. Goodnight Plagg. <br/>Plagg: Fine, goodnight Adrien the liar.</p><p>Adrien: Shut up. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're going to school tomorrow... What will happen? What will Chloe think?</p><p>I literally finished this a minute before I published it so pls lmk if there are any typos or anything. Thanks for all the support! Peace out ✌️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayyy a new story! I had this idea a while ago and had already written it, but i honestly don't know where it's going from here so if you have any ideas feel free to comment them :) <br/>hope you enjoy!</p><p>Written on 8.9.20</p><p>peace out ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>